Harry Potter et une nouvelle vie
by Hermione Flower
Summary: Fic post-Poudlard : Voici la vie d'Harry et les autres après avoir vaincu Voldemort...
1. Une victoire à fêter

Chapitre 1 : Une victoire à fêter : 

Dans la rue de Privet Drive, marchait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés qui s'arrêta devant le numéro 4 qui n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres et de ruines. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter qui observait silencieusement les ruines de la maison où il avait grandi de 1 à 11 ans.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Voldemort était passé par-là et avait tué les membres de la famille par le sang qu'il restait à Harry. Même s'il n'aimait guère les Dursley, il éprouvait malgré tout un vide en sachant qu'ils étaient morts.

Mais tous les malheurs ou presque étaient effacés car Voldemort était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne, il avait disparu à jamais. Soudain Harry entendit un « PLOP » qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Remus Lupin venait de transplana à côté de lui.

- Harry, je pensais bien te trouver là.

- Oui, il fallait que je vienne voir ça de mes propres yeux. Je ne les aimais pas, mais ça me fait bizarre.

- Je comprends. Viens, il est temps de partir.

- Oui, allons-y. Ron et les autres doivent nous attendre.

Harry jeta un dernier regard vers l'ancienne maison des Dursley avant de transplaner au Square Grimmaurd. Le jeune homme avait appris à transplaner l'été avant sa sixième année. Harry et Lunard atterrir dans la vaste cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd où étaient rassemblés ses amis et quelques membres de l'Ordre. Il y avait là, la famille Weasley au grand complet sauf Percy. Egalement des professeurs de Poudlard dont McGonagall, Rogue et Hagrid ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre, Maugrey, Kingsley, Tonks. Quelques amis de Poudlard étaient aussi là, il y avait Luna qui était la petite amie de Ron depuis 1 an. Elle avait beaucoup changée depuis leur cinquième année où ils avaient appris à la connaître et où elle était considérée comme un peu folle. Mais aussi Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Jonhson, les deux anciennes poursuiveuses de Gryffondor qui sortaient maintenant avec Fred et Georges. Il y avait également les fiancées de Bill et Charlie qui ne sont autre que Fleur Delacour et Tonks.

Tous les enfants Weasley avaient trouvé le grand amour même Ginny la cadette. C'est fort surprenant car elle sort avec Drago. Et oui le Serpentard Drago Malefoy. Comment l'ennemi de toujours a-t-il pu devenir l'ami ? En voyant qu'il était amoureux de la petite Weasley et que cet amour était réciproque, il est allé voir Dumbledore pour lui dénoncer son père ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts. Depuis, il fait partit de la bande ainsi que de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'ailleurs l'Ordre n'avait plus de raison d'exister vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparut à tout jamais, de plus son fondateur l'illustre Albus Dumbledore est décédé le 22 juin, un jour après la victoire du bien contre le mal. Sa mort avait laissé un grand vide parmi toute la communauté sorcière ainsi que chez tous les élèves de Poudlard aussi bien les anciens que les actuels.

Désormais c'était le professeur McGonagall qui assurerait la fonction de directrice de l'école. Harry regarda alors toutes les personnes présentent, et pensa à leur aide et à leur soutien qu'ils lui avaient apporté lors de la bataille finale. Mais dans son cœur quelqu'un lui manquait horriblement depuis maintenant plus de 2 mois. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre magique, il vit qu'une des aiguilles dorées était placée sur « pense à toi » et il sourit. Cette aiguille représente la personne à laquelle il tient le plus et qu'il aime par-dessus tout, Hermione. Cela faisait environ 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et s'aimaient profondément, mais au mois de mai, Hermione est partit en France pour suivre un stage de professeur à Beaubâtons. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé par amour pour Harry et prétextant qu'il allait sûrement avoir besoin d'elle si Voldemort attaquait. Mais Harry et Dumbledore l'on convaincu d'y aller afin qu'elle soit en sécurité car les semaines qui allaient venir ne serait en effet pas roses. La jeune fille avait aussi peur que si elle partait, elle ne pourrait pas passer ses ASPIC mais Dumbledore s'était arrangé avec Mme Maxime pour qu'elle les passe en France.

Harry et tous les élèves de septième année avaient passé leurs examens malgré les bouleversements que toute la population. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les vacances étaient là et Hermione lui manquait de plus en plus. Pour essayer de ne plus trop y penser, il décida de porter son attention sur tous ses amis réunis ici.

- Ah ! Harry, te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Ron. Viens t'asseoir ici.

Mais Mme Weasley fut plus rapide et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? Tu sais si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre chez nous au Terrier si tu te sens seul.

- Mais Maman ! S'interposa Fred. Harry est majeur maintenant et il a finit sa scolarité donc il peut vivre où il veut.

- Merci, c'est gentil à vous Mme Weasley mais pour l'instant je vais rester ici. De plus je ne serais jamais seul car il y a toujours quelqu'un de passage la plupart de temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve un emploi.

- A propos de votre futur emploi Mr Potter, intervint le professeur McGonagall, en tant que directrice de Poudlard, j'aurais un poste à vous confier.

- J'en serais ravie professeur, mais de quoi s'agit-il ? Voulut savoir Harry.

- C'est un poste de professeur, expliqua la vieille dame, dans le domaine où vous êtes le plus compétant à ma connaissance. Donc si vous acceptez, vous serez le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard à partir du 1er septembre.

- Merci beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux ! S'enchanta Harry, heureux d'avoir trouvé un travail qui allait lui plaire. En plus il serait à Poudlard qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa vraie maison.

- Ah, c'est génial Harry! Tu seras mon prof ! S'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua Harry. Et toi Ron tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je serais sûrement l'assistant de mon père, il en a bien besoin maintenant.

Arthur Weasley était en effet le nouveau ministre de la Magie depuis que Voldermort avait assassiné Cornelius Fudge.

- Et toi Drago, tu feras quoi ? Demanda Ron pour empêcher Malefoy de continuer d'embrasser sa sœur.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais Maître de potions m'intéresserait bien mais je crois qu'il est toujours occupé. Je crois que je ne trompe pas professeur Rogue ? Demanda Drago à Rogue qui se tenait juste à côté.

- Non, désolé pour vous Mr Malefoy, répondit Severus avec son habituel petit rictus. Le seul poste encore libre c'est le vôtre Minerva. Et à qui aller vous le confier car en tant que directrice vous ne pouvez plus enseigner ?

- J'ai mon idée sur le sujet, ne vous inquiété pas Severus, répondit la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix.

- Allez, tout le monde à table ! Lança Mme Weasley.

Tout ce beau monde prit place autour de la grande table dressée pour l'occasion, c'està-dire de la fin de la guerre contre le Mal.

- Harry, demanda Tonks avec ses cheveux violets qui était assise deux places plus loin, tu ne voulais pas devenir Auror ?

- Si, je voulais suivre les traces de mon père mais on en a plus besoin maintenant, répondit Harry en souriant.

La conversation durant le dîner allait de bon train, tout le monde riait et parlait gaiement, même Rogue réussit à afficher un mince sourire sur son visage pâle. Hagrid parlait avec Charlie sur leur passion commune : les dragons. Maugrey et Kingsley se plaignaient du peu de travail qu'ils allaient avoir à partir de maintenant.

Mme Weasley conversait avec ses deux futures belles-filles sur les prochains mariages de celles-ci avec ses deux fils aînés. Mr Weasley s'entretenait avec Remus, Severus et Minerva sur la réorganisation de la vie dans le monde des sorciers après le cahot installer lors de l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les personnes restantes parlaient bien sur de leur sport préféré le Quidditch. Ils se promirent de faire un petit match le lendemain dans la cour arrière de la maison des Black qui était protégé dans puissant sortilège contre les Moldus.


	2. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

La soirée se déroula ainsi dans joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui mit fin aux festivités.

- Je crois chers amis, qu'il est temps que je m'en aille, je ne sois plus de toute première jeunesse, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais avant que je vous quitte, j'aimerais encore vous dire quelques mots. Je suis vraiment heureuse que nous soyons enfin tous de nouveau réunis dans la paix, il nous a valut des nombreux sacrifices mais nous y sommes arrivés. Maintenant que le calme est revenu, les êtres qui nous sont chers et qui ont disparus peuvent reposer en paix.

Les dernières paroles de McGonagall résonnèrent encore dans la tête de Harry quant il partit se coucher. Tout le monde était partit, enfin presque. Quelques membres de la famille Weasley étaient restés ainsi que Drago qui n'était pas encore retourné au manoir familial depuis qu'il avait tué son père.

Avant de se mettre au lit, Harry pensa encore à Hermione, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre magique. L'aiguille qui représentait sa bien-aimée était placée sur « heureuse ». Le jeune homme sentit une pointe d'agacement monté en lui. Pourquoi sa 'Mione était-elle heureuse loin de lui et en plus à 2h du matin ?

Il était tellement absorbé par cette question qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un se faufiler discrètementà pas de loup dans la chambre. Mais une voix douce et sensuelle le tira soudain de sa rêverie :

- 1000 Gallions pour savoir à quoi tu penses ?

- Hermione ! S'écria Harry les yeux illuminés de joie et en se jetant sur elle.

- Chut Harry, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier, plaisanta la nouvelle venue.

- Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? Reprit Harry une fois qu'il eut partagé un long et passionné baiser avec celle qu'il aimait.

- Tu vois bien, je suis revenue !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour un beau gars aux yeux verts, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Mon ange, tu ne pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu sois là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces 2 longs mois.

- Toi aussi. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre une minute de plus éloignée de toi. Alors comment se sont passées ces dernières semaines ? Voulut savoir la jeune fille qui avait loupé pleins d'événement depuis son départ. Enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Harry comprit de suite qu'elle voulait des détails sur sa victoire sur l'abominable Tom Jedusor, car il ne pouvait pas lui en parler beaucoup dans les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient quotidiennement.

- Parlons des détails demain, dit-il en embrassant sa petite-amie et en l'attirant vers le lit.

Hermione répondit avec ardeur aux baisers de Harry malgré un poids sur son cœur. Elle avait bien quelque chose à lui dire, mais cela pourrait bien attendre demain, elle avait tellement attendu ces retrouvailles en amoureux.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir tendrement consommé leur puissant amour ( nda : je ne vous fais pas dessin… lol ).

Hermione se plongea dans les magnifiques yeux d'émeraude de Harry, alors que celui-ci lui murmurait des mots doux :

- Hermione, je t'aime, lui répéta-t-il pour la vingtième fois.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour.

Sur ces belles paroles, tous deux s'endormir heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, les membres de la famille Weasley prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd quand Ron entra dans la cuisine :

- Tiens Harry n'est pas encore levé ? Moi qui croyait être le dernier !

- Il a besoin de sommeil Ron ! Intervint Mrs Weasley. Ces dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes pour lui.

- Moi je pense qu'il est plutôt en-train de faire la grâce mat' ! S'exclama Drago.

- Ah ! Il est encore là celui-là, pensa Ron qui avait toujours encore du mal a accepté que le Serpentard sorte avec sa sœur, même s'il s'entendait assez bien avec lui.

- Pourtant on avait prévu de faire une partie de Quidditch ce matin. Je vais aller le sortir de son lit, qui vient avec moi ?

Ginny, Drago et les jumeaux se levèrent tous pour suivre Ron aller réveillé leur loir d'ami.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était en-train de réveiller sa bien-aimée qui était encore plongée dans les bras de Morphée, en l'embrassant doucement.

- Mhmça fait du bien de se réveiller à tes côtés, dit Hermione en baillant.

- Oui, il faudrait qu'on se lève mais j'ai pas du tout envie, répondit Harry en prenant Hermione dans ses bras et en l'entraînant sous la couette pour un gros câlin.

Etouffés par un tas de couverture, les deux tourtereaux n'entendirent pas une bande de Weasley suivit d'un Malefoy se diriger bruyamment vers eux. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, pour laisser place à Ron qui criait en s'approchant du lit :

- Allez debout gros paresseux ! Le Quidditch nous attend !

- C'est quoi ce raffut ? Dirent en cœur Harry et Hermione qui sortirent leur tête de sous la couette.

Tous les nouveaux arrivants fixaient les deux amoureux, personne ne s'attendait à trouver Hermione ici. Ginny fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Mais Hermione t'est arrivée quand ?

- Euh… cette nuit vers deux heures… bredouilla-t-elle gênée de se retrouver ainsi devant ses amis.

-Ouh ! Granger et Potter vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! Ironisa Drago.

- On t'a pas sonné Malefoy, lança Harry furieux d'être interrompu en plein câlin matinal.

- Bon… bin… on vous attend en bas, bredouilla Ron visiblement choqué d'avoir surpris ces 2 meilleurs amis dans une telle situation.

- Dépêchez-vous et n'oubliez pas de vous habiller, pouffa Fred en suivant les autres qui sortirent de la chambre.

- Qui aurait pu penser trouver Hermione ici ? Demanda Georges après que toute la petite bande ait fini d'éclater de rire.

- Personne, répondit Ron, elle ne devait rentrer qu'à la fin du mois d'août.

- On dirait bien qu'elle n'a pas put attendre plus longtemps avant de retrouver son balafré chéri ! Remarqua sarcastiquement Malefoy.

- Drago, le réprimanda Ginny, ne parle pas comme ça de tes amis.

- Désolé, mon cœur, c'est dur de perdre les vielles habitudes ! Dit-il et se rattrapa en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny.

Harry et Hermione riaient bien eux aussi.

- Et bien ma chérie, t'as fais une entrée fracassante.

- Habillons-nous avant qu'ils reviennent, dit Hermione en lançant un sortilège pour verrouiller la porte avant de se glisser hors de lit pour récupérer ses habits qui traînaient parterre.

Harry lui pendant ce temps en profita pour détailler avec soin le corps de la jeune fille, qui le remarqua aussitôt.

- Youhou ! Tu vas arrêter de me mater comme ça !

- Désolé mais 2 mois c'est long et ton magnifique corps m'a manqué.

- C'est que mon corps qui t'a manqué ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant une mine boudeuse.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que non. Aller ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre les autres, sinon ils vont finir par s'imaginer des choses, expliqua Harry.

- Quelles choses ? Demanda malicieusement Hermione. Le grand Harry Potter aurait-il peur de ce que peuvent penser les gens ?

- Pas vraiment, quoique j'aie pu voir que toi non plus tu n'étais pas très à l'aise quant ils ont débarqués, se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

- Oui et il y avait de quoi ! Répliqua-t-elle. La prochaine fois il ne faudra pas oublier de fermer à clé.

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils étaient tous aussi gênés que nous sur le coup, surtout Ron qui a vite viré au rouge !

L'image de leur meilleur ami rouge comme une pivoine les firent rire jusqu'au moment où ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lancèrent gaiement les 2 amoureux


	3. Discussion entre amies

**Chapitre 3 : Discussion entre amies :**

Dans la cuisine ne restait plus que Ron, Ginny et Drago car les jumeaux s'étaient rendus au Chemin de Traverse pour s'occuper de leur boutique alors que Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient regagné leur domicile.

- Re-salut, les salua Ginny pleine de bonne humeur.

- Euh… encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, essaya de s'excuser Ron.

- Alors cette partie de Quidditch, elle est pour quand ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas très envie de revenir sur l'incident d'avant.

- On y va maintenant, proposa Drago.

- Tu viens avec nous 'Mione ? Demanda Harry sachant qu'elle ne jouerait pas.

- Non, je vais rester là, je me sens super fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire, répondit celle-ci.

- Moi je dirais que c'est autre chose qui t'as fatigué, car entre Londres et la France il n'y a pas grand chose comme décalage horaire, plaisanta Malefoy, qui une fois de plus se prit un coup de coude de sa rouquine.

- Je vais aller lire un peu dans le salon, déclara-t-elle.

Tout le monde sourit à cette remarque, personne n'avait pensé qu'Hermione pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre de son temps libre. Avant de sortir son Eclair de Feu sur l'épaule, Harry alla déposer un baiser enflammé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui quitta la pièce.

- Bon alors, on fera un 2 contre 2, constata Ron.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de jouer, je vais aller retrouver 'Mione pour causer un peu. A plus, dit Ginny en envoyant un baiser à son blondinet adoré.

En entrant dans le salon, Ginny vit que Hermione n'était pas en-train de lire mais elle semblait plongée au plus profond de ses pensées.

- Coucou, dit doucement Ginny de peur d'effrayer son amie.

- Ah ! Ginny, c'est toi. Tu n'es pas allée jouer au Quidditch avec les autres ?

- Non, je préfère venir faire la causette avec ma meilleure amie que je n'ai pas revue depuis plus de 2 mois.

- Oui, 2 mois c'est long quant on est loin de ses amis et des personnes qu'on aime, répondit mélancoliquement Hermione.

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ? Ton Harrychounet d'amour t'a trop manqué ? Essaya de plaisanter la jeune Weasley.

- Oui en partie, répondit Hermione toujours sur le même ton.

Ginny remarqua que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas tout. Et que cette chose la rendait malheureuse. Que s'était-il passé en France qui rende Hermione dans cet état ?

- Herm', j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tous. Tu sais, tu peux te confier à moi et je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- OK, mais promet moi de ne rien dire à Harry…

- D'accord. Mais dis moi c'est si terrible que ça que tu n'oses même pas te confier à lui ? Tu n'as comme même pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Bien sur que non ! S'indigna Hermione. Tu sais bien que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Je vais… enfin non… Harry et moi… allons…

-Vas y continue, l'encouragea Ginny qui voyait qu'elle aurait du mal lui avouer sans qu'elle ne l'encourage.

- Je…suis enceinte, parvint enfin à dire Hermione.

- Mais c'est magnifique, s'écria Ginny en se précipitant dans les bras de son amie, ce qui lui rendit un peu le sourire.

- Alors c'est aussi pour ça que tu es revenu ? demanda la rouquine.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment l'annoncer à Harry, je ne sais même pas s'il souhaite avoir un bébé, commença à paniquer Hermione.

- Hermione, calme-toi et écoute-moi. Comment peux-tu douter de Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde et ce n'est pas un petit bébé dans votre vie qui changera ça, la rassura son amie. Ne doute pas Hermione, suis tes sentiments.

- Oh Ginny ! Commença à pleurer Hermione, comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour douter une seule seconde de lui.

- Ca doit seulement être tes hormones qui te jouent au petit tour, c'est normal dans ton état.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main. Je vais lui dire dès qu'il va revenir.

- Attend donc ce soir, à ta place je lui annoncerais au cours d'une petite soirée romantique.

- Merci Gin'. Je vais suivre ton précieux conseil, remercia Hermione le cœur plus léger et motivé pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry.

Et avec le ton de plaisanterie, elle ajouta à l'attention de Ginny :

- Tu devrais garder ce conseil pour toi, il pourrait une fois te servir avec ton chevalier servant Drago.

- Tant fait pas, je te garantie qu'il marche, je l'ai tester, répondit Ginny sur un ton plein de malice.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que toi aussi… demanda Hermione après avoir analysé la réponse de son amie.

- Et si…

Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Hermione de féliciter son amie pour l'heureux événement.

- Et depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

- Ca va faire 4 mois, annonça la future maman.

- 4 mois ! s'exclama Hermione, mais on voit rien du tout ! Déjà moi avec 2, j'ai du mal à le dissimuler.

- C'est normal, j'ai pris une potion pour que cela ne se remarque pas étant à Poudlard.

- Je suppose que personne n'est au courant ?

- Non, mais je vais l'annoncer à mes parents dès ce soir car les effets de la potion devraient disparaître d'un jour à l'autre.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour leur dire, cela ne va pas être facile surtout avec tes frères et en particulier Ron, qui te considère comme une petite chose fragile et innocente.

- Je m'en doute, sourit Ginny qui arrivait très bien à imaginer la tête de son frère.

- Et Drago, comment il l'a prie ?

- Beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. Depuis il est aux petits soins pour moi, qui aurait pu penser ça du grand et arrogant Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Et on s'est marié la veille de la bataille.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione ébahit devant la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer la sœur de Ron.

- Oui. On l'a fait pour que si jamais quelque chose nous serait arrivé à l'un ou à l'autre pendant la bataille nous nous aurions été lié à vie. On a préféré faire tous ça en cachette car si jamais le père de Drago aurait appris que son fils était marié à la fille de ce très cher Arthur Weasley il s'en serait pris à tous les trois.

- Je comprends maintenant. Et vous avez fait le bon choix. Et je tiens à être la première à te féliciter Mrs Malefoy, déclara Hermione en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et en lui faisant la bise.

- Je suis super contente que tu sois la première au courant Mione. Imagine que dans quelques mois nous serons toutes les deux maman et deux petits bébés qui gazouilleront autour de nous.

Cette remarque les fit rire toutes les 2.

A ce moment-là, les 3 garçons entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Alors, on peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? demanda Ron qui est le plus curieux de tous.

- Rien de spécial, assura sa sœur. Vous avez déjà fini votre partie de Quidditch,

- Oui, c'est pas trop intéressant à trois, répondit Harry en allant se mettre près d'Hermione qui elle se cala contre son torse musclé.

- Alors, vous avez prévu de faire quoi le reste de la journée ? demanda Drago qui lui aussi était allé rejoindre sa petite-amie, enfin plutôt sa femme.

- Déjà, nous nous rentrons au Terrier au courant de l'après-midi, informa Ron.

En disant nous, le jeune hommeparlait de lui, de sa sœur ainsi que de Drago qui était hébergé chez les Weasley depuis la fin des cours.

- Sachant qu'on est vendredi, annonça Harry, et que l'on se retrouve tous dimanche pour le mariage de Charlie et Tonks et celui de Bill et Fleur au Terrier, je propose qu'on se retrouve tous au Chemin de Traverse demain.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva celle qui était blottie dans ces bras. On pourrait trouver des cadeaux de mariages.

- Et des tenues pour la cérémonie, ajouta Ginny.

- OK, consentirent Drago et Ron.


	4. Soirée à Grimmaurd

**Hello tous le monde ! Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos encouragements ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !**

**Bonne lecrture**

**Chapitre 4 : Soirée à Grimmaurd**

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, et bientôt les 3 amis durent rentrer au Terrier en se disant « à demain », il ne restait plus que Harry et Hermione au Square Grimmaurd, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'était présent.

Harry prévoyait une surprise pour sa bien-aimée mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une surprise en retour. Le temps qu'il organisa tout son plan, il commença par envoyer Hermione prendre un bain :

- Mais chérie, tu as l'air fatigué, va donc prendre un bain puis on dînera ensuite, proposa Harry plein de gentillesse.

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione, ça me fera un grand bien et me permettra de me détendre.

La jeune femme monta vers la salle de bain, et lorsqu'elle entra, elle resta subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'attendait à trouver la vielle salle de bain qu'elle avait vu le matin même, mais là…

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle était seulement éclairée avec une petite centaine de bougies et des lucioles multicolores qui voletaient partout. C'était vraiment magnifique. La baignoire était déjà remplie d'une eau chaude et mousseuse avec des bulles qui flottaient ça et là. Le parfum qui embaumait la pièce avait quelque chose de relaxant et de fruité.

Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde et se dévêtit pour se plonger dans ce délice. Aussitôt eut-elle mis les pieds dans la baignoire qu'une douce musique retentit à ces oreilles.

- Oh Harry ! Tu es génial, pensa-t-elle une fois plongée dans un instant agréable de détente.

Elle pensa à la nouvelle qu'elle lui annoncerait d'ici peu : maintenant elle en était sûr, il sera fou de joie.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était dans le salon en-train de s'afférer à préparer sa surprise avec l'aide de la magie et de l'elfe Dobby, qui était venu vivre avec joie au Square Grimmaurd après la demande du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait disposé une petite table ronde près de la cheminée dans laquelle il avait allumé un feu pour rendre l'instant qu'il prévoyait encore plus magique. La table était magnifiquement dressée pour 2 personnes et dans la pièce flottait des chandelles qui brillaient de mille feux.

Pour l'occasion de ce dîner romantique, Harry s'était mis sur son tente et un, il portrait un super pantalon noir avec une chemise rouge bordeaux qui moulait parfaitement sa musculature. Malgré une tentative mais vaine, il avait tenté de coiffer ces éternels cheveux rebelles.

Cela faisant maintenant une demi-heure que Hermione se prélassait dans son bain. Au moment où elle en sortit un petit message glissa sous la porte. Elle le lut sachant très bien qu'il venait de Harry :

_Mon Amour,_

_Alors, ma surprise t'a-t-elle plus ? Je l'espère, mais le meilleur reste encore à venir. Mets t'as plus belle robe et vient me rejoindre dans le salon._

_Ton amour, Harry._

Elle ne put s'empêchée de sourire à la vue de ce petit mot. Harry l'avait déjà tant de fois surprise qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il prévoyait maintenant. Son esprit se mit à voguer dans ses souvenirs : elle se rappela notamment un soir où Harry l'avait emmené faire une ballade sous les étoiles avec son balais, elle avait adoré ce moment alors qu'elle détestait voler.

Revenant à la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune robe mettable pour un tel soir où elle annoncera à Harry Potter que dans 7 mois il deviendrait papa. Mais heureusement que la magie existait : en prenant sa baguette et en murmurant une simple formule, elle se retrouva vêtue du très belle robe de soirée mauve pâle avec de fines bretelles et une fente sur le côté droit qui remontait jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Elle lança un petit sortilège d'invisibilité pour dissimuler son petit ventre et sur ces cheveux qui retombèrent dans son dos en une grosse masse bouclée. Elle chaussa ses escarpins à hauts talons et mis son pendentif favori qu'Harry lui avait offert à Noël, et qui représentait deux « H » en or entrelacés. Pour finir, une légère touche de maquillage et elle était prête à retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Harry en l'entendant descendre dans les escaliers lança quelques sortilèges pour donner une touche finale à sa surprise. En effet, lorsque Hermione entra dans la pièce une agréable musique se fit entendre et de la fine et fausse neige se mis à tomber en faisant scintiller tout le salon.

Tous le deux furent troublés à l'entrée de la jeune femme dans la pièce. Harry lui contemplait la beauté de sa petite-amie et elle regardait émerveillé la pièce rendue si belle par Harry et la magie. D'ailleurs, elle resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ce fut Harry qui la tira de sa torpeur en allant lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue.

- Wouha ! C'est vraiment splendide, murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à danser au rythme de cette douce et lente musique. Harry s'avéra être un meilleur danseur qu'il y a quelques années grâce à Hermione qui lui avait donné quelques cours. Cette danse était vraiment un instant féerique pour ces deux personnes qui se laissaient bercer sur ce doux air au milieu des chandelles et des fins cristaux de glace. Un vrai instant romantique.

Mais comme tout bonheur, il y a bien évidemment une fin. Lorsque la musique se tut, Harry avant qu'Hermione ne disse le moindre mot sortit un écrin de velours noir de sa poche et le tendit à sa partenaire. Sur le couvercle, on pouvait apercevoir les mêmes « H » entrelacés que ceux du pendentif d'Hermione. En voyant qu'elle hésitait à l'ouvrir, Harry la devança et l'ouvrit à sa place.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, reposait une magnifique bague. Rien ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille, et avant qu'elle tente de dire quelque chose, Harry lui prit les mains.

- Hermione, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda Harry la voix légèrement tremblante en lui passant la bague de fiançailles au doigt d'Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ces bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Après cet intense baiser, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Oui.

A partir de cet instant, les yeux de deux fiancés se mirent à briller de mille feux pareil aux chandelles de la pièce. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé en face de la cheminée pour savourer pleinement cet instant de pur bonheur. Après un petit baiser, Hermione décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Harry lui était en-train de lui parler de ces projets d'avenir.

- Alors Mione, quand penses-tu que nous pourrions nous marier ?

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de choisir, moi ça m'est t'égal, tant que nous soyons ensemble.

- Que penserais-tu de la fin août ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un peu tôt, tu ne penses pas ? D'ailleurs nous n'avons encore aucun emploi ni maison.

- Ne tant fait pas. Tu as devant toi le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Moi aussi j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Tu as aussi trouvé un travail ? demanda Harry enthousiaste.

- Non pas vraiment, enfin quoique ça demande aussi du boulot, expliqua Hermione qui cherchait ses mots. Nous allons avoir un très beau cadeau de Noël.

- Quoi ? Tu penses déjà à Noël, on est à peine en juillet ! Explique-toi, supplia Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- On va avoir un bébé… annonça Hermione dans un souffle rapide pour arriver à finir sa phrase avant qu'elle se dégonfle.

Harry la regarda d'une façon bizarre dut au choc. Mais la seconde d'après, il bondit dans les bras d'Hermione et la serra contre son cœur.

- C'est merveilleux ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Hurla Harry fou de bonheur.

- Alors, tu es vraiment content ? demanda Hermione malgré tout un peu inquiète.

- Mais bien sur ! répliqua vivement Harry qui avait du mal a contenir tout le bonheur et la joie à l'intérieur de lui.

Et pour prouver ces dires à Hermione il l'embrassa amoureusement. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancée et commença à parler avec le futur bébé. Cette scène fit rire Hermione qui était la femme la plus heureuse ce soir-là.


	5. La réaction de Ron

**Coucou tous le monde :**

J'aimerais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me motive à continuer ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : La réaction de Ron :**

Ce samedi matin-là, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se rendit compte que depuis le retour de sa fiancée, il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar sur sa victoire contre Voldemort. Cette simple idée le rendit encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait vraiment hâte de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour annoncer sa joie à ses amis. Jamais il n'avait été plus heureux que hier soir lorsque Hermione avait accepter de devenir sa femme et l'annonce de la venue d'un bébé.

Désormais plus rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur : Voldemort avait disparu à tous jamais et les Mangemorts étaient soient morts soient à Azkaban. Il aurait aimé que plusieurs personnes soient là pour partager ce bonheur avec lui, il pensa notamment à ses parents qu'ils n'avaient pas connut et à son parrain Sirius. Dumbledore lui manquait aussi beaucoup car il avait été le mentor son pendant ces dernières années, certes il lui avait caché énormément de choses mais avec le recul Harry le comprenait.

L'histoire de la prophétie restait toujours encore dans la tête de Harry. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris 2 ans plus tôt il n'aurait jamais imaginé vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était grâce à une importante révélation cachée par Albus Dumbledore que Harry avec l'aide de ses fidèles amis Ron et Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de le détruire pour l'éternité. Au cours de l'année, Harry avait appris par le plus grand des hasards qu'il était le descendant de l'illustre Godric Gryffondor, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous le temps et l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

C'est grâce à cette découverte que Harry se rendit compte des énormes pouvoirs qui étaient en lui hérité de son ancêtre. Ces pouvoirs étant bien plus puissants que ceux de Voldemort, avec de la ruse et beaucoup de courage des autres élèves de l'école Harry réussit à attirer Tom Jedusor dans un piège et à le vaincre.

Tout doucement Harry réveilla Hermione qui dormait encore paisiblement à ses côtés :

- Allez, réveilles-toi ma douce, on a rendez-vous avec les autres au Chemin de Traverse dans une heure.

- Oui, j'arrive. Laisse moi le temps de me préparer et je te rejoins en bas.

Harry lisait la Gazette du Sorcier tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner, il pouvait encore y lire quelques éloges qu'on lui faisait alors que cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, Harry trouvait çà très gênant de voir sa photo étalée tous les jours dans le journal.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Tous les deux étaient habillés façon moldus car après la journée passée sur le Chemin de Traverses, ils avaient l'intention d'aller voir les parents de la jeune fille pour leurs annoncer leurs fiançailles. Harry portait un jean noir avec un t-shirt blanc. Quand à Hermione, elle portait une petite jupe blanche avec un débardeur turquoise pas trop serré afin de ne pas dévoiler sa grossesse.

- J'ai pensé, annonça Harry, que nous pourrions faire un petit tour dans une agence immobilière pour nous trouver un petit chez-nous. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- A toi de voir. J'avais pensé que tu voudrais rester ici au Square Grimmaurd, répondit Hermione.

- Moi aussi d'abord. Mais après avoir réfléchit je préférerais avoir une maison à nous seuls.

- Je suis d'accord. On pourra jeter un coup d'œil aux maisons à acheter.

A ce moment-là, un hibou d'une couleur gris acier s'engouffra dans la cuisine par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'agissait d'Iris appartenant à Drago. Harry détacha le parchemin et le tendit à Hermione car il était adressé à elle.

_ Hermione,_

_La potion a cessé de faire son effet. Préviens Harry afin qu'il ne soit pas trop surpris. Chez nous c'est le cahot total. Ron ne viendra sûrement pas._

_A tout de suite, Ginny._

La lettre fit sourire la destinataire, elle imaginait bien le cahot qui pouvait régner chez les Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Harry.

- Je viens de recevoir un mot de Ginny me disant qu'il fallait que je te prévienne de quelque chose sinon tu risquerais de tomber dans les pommes en arrivant là-bas.

- Quoi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, non, rassure toi. En fait, Ginny est enceinte.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu. Et déjà depuis 4 mois.

- Quoi ? Répéta Harry. J'ai du louper un épisode!

- Mais non, rassure toi, tu n'as rien louper du tout ! Elle a pris une potion pour dissimuler sa grossesse car avec le père de Drago et Voldemort dans les parages, ça n'aurait pas été très prudent.

- Oui, je comprends mais ils auraient comme même pu nous le dire à nous, ajouta Harry en prenant une petite mine vexée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore écrit dans son mot ?

- Tiens lis par toi même, répondit Hermione ne lui tendant le bout de parchemin.

Après quelques secondes de lecture, se fut au tour de Harry d'esquisser un grand sourire.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu souriais tout à l'heure. Pauvre Ron, comme même lui qui comparait toujours sa petite sœur à un ange innocent !

- Oui c'est vrai. Pauvre Drago surtout, à mon avis Ron n'a pas dû y aller de main morte avec lui ! Surtout tu ne connais pas la meilleure !

- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry en se demandant bien ce que cela pouvait bien être.

- Et bien, nous devrons aller présenter nos meilleurs vœux à Mr et Mrs Drago Malefoy pour leur mariage.

- Arrête ! Tu plaisantes Hermione ? Dis moi que c'est une blague ?

- Et non, répondit sa fiancée en rigolant.

Après cela, Hermione expliqua à Harry tout ce que Ginny lui avait raconté hier. Et à la fin du récit, il dut admettre qu'il aurait fait absolument la même chose.

- J'imagine bien maintenant l'agitation qui doit régner au Terrier, admit Harry. Nous ferrions bien d'y aller il est presque l'heure.

C'est en transplanant, que le couple arriva au Chemin de Traverse. Tout de suite, ils aperçurent Ginny et Drago qui s'avançaient vers eux en leur faisant des signes de la main.

- Salut, vous deux, lança Ginny qui paraissait d'excellente humeur.

- Hello, répondit Hermione. Et bien t'as bien changé depuis hier.

En effet, alors que hier Ginny ne laissait paraître aucun signe de 4 mois de grossesse, aujourd'hui on pouvait bien deviner qu'elle était enceinte sous sa robe orange.

- Ca te vas très bien, complimenta maladroitement Harry, ce qui fit rire les 3 autres.

- On verra bien dans quelques mois quand ce sera à mon tour, lui dit sa fiancée.

- Tant fais pas tu sera toujours la plus belle pour moi, lui répondit-il avec un baiser. Au fait, où est Ron ? Il n'est pas venu ?

- Oh, et bien, Mr Ronald Weasley a décidé de bouder, informa la sœur de celui-ci.

- Quel idiot celui-là, souffla Drago. Il a faillit me casser le cou !

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma sa femme. Hier soir, toute la famille était là, donc Drago et moi leur avons tout dit.

- Ohlala, murmura Hermione.

- Ca tu l'as dis, poursuivit Ginny. Je leur ai tout dis d'un coup, comme ça c'est passé. D'abord, tout le monde a poussé un petit cri de stupéfaction, sauf Bill et Charlie qui sont beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprit que les autres. Ensuite Maman est tombée dans les pommes, Papa lui à mon grand étonnement est resté assis, calme, dans son fauteuil. Fred et Georges ont essayé de se maîtriser mais par contre Ron ! Il a bouillonné de rage et s'est jeté sur Drago. Heureusement que mes deux frères aînés sont intervenus, car sinon il me l'aurait démolie !

- Encore heureux que je suis solide, se vanta Drago (n'oublions pas qu'il a des gènes de serpentard)

- C'est sûr que la réaction de Ron était prévisible, ajouta Harry. Car déjà, rien qu'en voyant sa réaction quand tu es venu dans notre camp et qu'ensuite vous annonciez que vous étiez ensemble il était fou de rage alors on peut se douter qu'à l'annonce de votre mariage « secret » et le fait que vous alliez avoir un bébé, il a carrément explosé !

- Et maintenant, il s'est calmé ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la rousse. Alors qu'après s'être remis du choc, tous nous ont félicité mais lui il est partit en claquant la porte. Et depuis aucune nouvelle de lui.

- Il va peut-être nous rejoindre ici, suggéra Harry.

- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Drago, car il était vraiment dans une colère noire.

- J'espère seulement qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- oui, j'espère, s'inquiéta également Ginny.

- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Harry.


	6. Au chemin de Traverse

**Désolé de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus vite... j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Chapitre 6 : Au chemin de Traverse : **

Après cette petite conversation, les quatre amis décidèrent de se séparer : les filles d'un côtés et les garçons de l'autre, en prévoyant de se retrouver à 12h30, au Chaudron Baveur pour le déjeuné.

avec Hermione et Ginny

Alors comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Harry ? demanda Ginny avide de connaître les détails.

C'était fabuleux, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie ! Il était fou de joie quand je lui est annoncé que j'étais enceinte.

Tu vois bien, je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter.

C'est vrai ! A propos, il faut que je te demande encore quelque chose.

Quoi donc ? Interrogea Ginny.

Est-ce que tu aimerais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Mais bien sur, répondit sa meilleure amie. Vous avez fait vite pour décider tout ça.

Pas aussi rapidement que toi et Drago, plaisanta Hermione.

Vous avez fixé une date ?

Harry aimerait fin août avant la rentrée. Je trouve ça un peu rapide, mais au fond le plus vite sera le mieux.

Bon, où allons nous en premier ? demanda Ginny impatiente de faire les magasins.

Où tu veux, moi ça m'est égal.

Donc… allons chez Gaichiffon. Il nous faudra à toute les deux de nouveaux vêtements pour les futurs mois, ainsi qu'une tenue pour dimanche. Et n'oublions pas une robe de mariée pour toi.

Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? demanda Hermione, malgré que l'idée soit très tentante.

Mais non ! Laisse moi au moins se plaisir de t'aider pour ton mariage, déjà que pour le mien on s'est marié avec notre uniforme de Poudlard et nous avons trinqué tout seuls avec du jus de citrouille, même pas de Bièraubeurre.

D'un pas vif, les deux sorcières allèrent chez Gaichiffon, après être passé à Gringott, remplir leur bourse de noises, mornilles et surtout de gallions. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'accueillante boutique, elle furent accueillit par une jeune vendeuse qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et qu'elles connaissait très bien, il s'agissait de Lavande Brown, leur amie de Gryffondor.

Bonjour, vous deux, s'exclama joyeusement cette dernière. Je suis contente de vous revoir. Surtout toi Hermione, ça faisait un moment.

Salut Lavande. Tu travailles ici ? Questionna Hermione.

Oui, le magasin appartient à ma tante et elle m'a engagé tout de suite après la fin de mes études. Que puis-je faire pour vous aidez ?

Eh bien… il nous faudrait des robes pour un mariage enfin plutôt deux mariages de mes frères demain.

D'accord, suivez moi, leur dit Lavande en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua l'état de Ginny. Oh Ginny ! Je ne savais pas que tu attendais un heureux événement.

J'espère que je trouverais comme même une robe !

Lavande les entraîna dans une partie du magasin consacré aux vêtement pour les grandes occasions. Après plusieurs essayage, les deux amies trouvèrent enfin chacune la robe qui lui convenait. Ginny choisit une robe couleur crème à la mode sorcière avec des fleurs brodées ça et là. La robe était longue, serrée sur le haut et les manches et le bas très évasé. On aurait dit une robe d'ange. Hermione fit son choix pour une magnifique robe à fines bretelles mauve pastel et la jupe était faite d'une multitude de voiles. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une rose mauve. Elles choisirent également les chaussures et les accessoires assortis.

Après ce premier choix, Ginny choisissait encore quelques nouveaux vêtements plus appropriés à sa grossesse et pendant ce temps Hermione se dirigea vers le coin consacré aux robes de mariée.

Alors, tu vois quelques chose qui t'intéresse ? demanda Ginny.

Pas vraiment. Allons régler nos achats, proposa Hermione.

Derrière elles, à la caisse se tenait une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années. Il semblait à Hermione qu'elle lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne trouva pas quoi. Pourtant, elle avait un regard qui lui était familier, même très familier.

avec Harry et Drago

En se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry et Drago parlaient joyeusement de leur vie future : leurs emploies prochains, le mariage futur de Harry et du fait qu'ils allaient être pères tous les deux dans quelques mois.

Vous avez l'intention de rester au Terrier ? demanda Harry à son ami.

Je ne pense pas. Surtout après les révélations de hier soir.

Tu penses retourner au manoir des Malefoy ?

Pff ! Aucune idée ! Surtout que je n'ai pas revue ma mère depuis que j'ai tué mon père. Je ne sais pas du tout comment elle réagirait en me voyant.

Elle était d'accord avec les agissements de ton père ? demanda Harry.

Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Je crois bien que non, car elle essayait toujours de m'empêcher de rester seul avec mon père, et puis je ne la voyais que très peu. Je me demande des fois ce qu'elle faisait avec un type comme mon père.

Tu devrais peut-être la contacter ?

Pas pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas encore prêt. Je préfère me consacrer à mon avenir avec Ginny.

Tu as sûrement raison, approuva Harry qui essayait de s'imaginer quelle serait sa réaction à lui. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

J'aimerais bien jeter un coup d'œil à « Sorcier-Immo », suggéra Drago.

Parfait, moi aussi j'aimerais y aller.

Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme blond. Tu n'as pas envie de rester au Square Grimmaurd ? Et puis, à partir de la rentrée tu seras longé à Poudlard.

Ca ne me dérangerais pas de rester dans la maison de Sirius encore quelques semaines, mais pas plus. Et je ne sais pas si je vivrais à Poudlard en laissant Hermione toute seule. Et en plus je préfère avoir un vrai chez-moi pour y vivre en famille, moi qui n'en aie jamais eu.

T'as tout à fait raison, approuva Drago. Moi aussi, mais d'abord il faut que je trouve un emploi. De plus, je ne sais pas encore si Ginny retournera un collège en septembre, elle à certes encore une année à passer, mais avec sa grossesse, je ne sais pas.

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans l'agence immobilière. Ils y ressortirent satisfaits au bout d'une heure. Voyant qu'ils ne leurs restaient plus que 45 minutes avant de rejoindre les filles au Chaudron Baveur, ils allèrent faire un petit tour dans leur magasin favori, celui de Quidditch.

au Chaudron Baveur

Lorsque Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans le vieux pub, ils aperçurent Harry et Drago attablés devant une Bièraubeurre.

Salut les gars ! Lança joyeusement Hermione en allant rejoindre son fiancé.

Hello. Vous avez fais des emplettes à ce que je vois, remarqua Drago en désignant les sacs que portaient les deux filles.

Et oui, répondit sa femme en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Et vous, vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? demanda Hermione.

Excellente, rayonna Harry.

Et en quoi ? Voulut savoir cette dernière.

Mystère… on verra ça plus tard. En attendant, si on mangeait, puis on ira acheter les cadeaux de mariages pour Fleur et Bill ainsi que pour Charlie et Tonks.

C'est dans la boutique « La Caverne des fées » qu'ils trouvèrent exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Les quatre amis firent l'acquisition de deux horloges sorcières comme celle du Terrier et comme celle en miniature que Harry portait à son poignet.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, les deux couples flânèrent encore un peu le long des magasins du Chemin Traverse. Drago et Harry expliquèrent enfin leurs achats de la matinée à Ginny et Hermione. Ginny était folle de joie lorsque Drago lui dit qu'il avait trouvé un petit appartement pour eux deux dans la banlieue de Londres de façon a ce qu'ils aient un petit chez eux.

Ce n'est pas très grand, expliqua son mari, mais très chaleureux, on pourra y emménager dans le courant de la semaine qui vient.

C'est fantastique ! Car je me vois mal rester au Terrier avec les événements de hier soir avec Drago.

Avec moi ? demanda Drago d'un air perplexe. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Tu sais bien que mes parents ne veulent pas qu'on partage la même chambre même si nous sommes marié ! En plus tu commences à me manquer, ajouta la rouquine d'un petit air coquin.

Vous pouvez toujours venir au Square Grimmaurd en attendant, leur proposa Harry.

On va pas comme même pas déranger de jeunes fiancés ! s'exclama Ginny sous le regard complice de Drago.

Et toi mon amour, demanda Hermione, qu'as-tu donc fais comme achat ?

J'ai fais une très bonne affaire, répondit Harry en laissant planer le mystère.

Aller Harry dis-nous, s'impatienta également Ginny pendant que Drago pouffait de rire.

OK, fermez les yeux et donnez-moi la main on va transplané directement là-bas.


	7. Fin de journée

**Chapitre 7 : Fin de journée : **

Dans un petit « PLOP » sonore, les quatre amis atterrirent en douceur un pied d'une petite colline qui domine un village. A l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir de hautes montagnes, des vastes forêts ainsi qu'un magnifique château. Hermine et Ginny observèrent plus attentivement ce paysage, qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement cet endroit de rêve.

Harry, demanda Hermione, pourquoi tu nous a emmené à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu as encore des achats à faire ici ?

Non au contraire, répondit ce dernier, ce que j'ai acheté se trouve ici même.

Tu as acheté une maison ici ? Interrogea Ginny qui semblait avoir compris.

Exact, confirma le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

SUPER ! Hurla Hermione folle de joie et s'accrochant au coup de son fiancé. Allons vite la visiter !

A ta place, je ne serais pas si enthousiaste, prévient Drago qui affichait un petit sourire.

Pré-au-Lard ! Tu as bien trouvé Harry ! Comme ça tu sera près de Poudlard pour ton boulot et en même temps on est déjà ici comme chez nous ! S'exclama Hermione.

Harry prit sa fiancée par les épaules en lui disant de fermer les yeux, il la dirigea vers son achat qui se trouvait au sommet de la colline devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lorsque Harry lui permit d'ouvrir ses yeux, Hermione vit une immense maison, presque un manoir se dresser devant elle. Elle resta sans voit devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Drago et Ginny durent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quant à Harry, il paraissait plutôt inquiet devant la mine qu'affichait Hermione. Enfin, celle-ci retrouva ses esprits.

HARRY JAMES POTTER ! LA CABANE HURLANTE ! TU VEUX NOUS FAIRE VIVRE LA –DEDANS ! Hurla Hermione.

Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? Tu disais que l'emplacement était idéal ? Questionna Harry en prenant une petite voix pour tenter de la calmer.

Je ne sais si il t'arrive de nettoyer tes lunettes, mais où cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué c'est une vielle BARAQUE sans confort ni rien ! Que de la POUSSIERE et des DECOMBRES ! Et tu veux vivre là-dedans ? Et en plus avec un bébé ?

Calme-toi Hermione ! Supplia Harry qui n'aimait pas la voir en colère. On fera des réparations enfin … plutôt des reconstructions ! Je crois que dans cette maison c'est l'idéal… je le sens au fond de moi. Depuis notre 3ème année, où j'ai appris sa véritable utilisation au temps de Maraudeurs j'ai flashé sur elle. Car je sais que mes parents y on passé beaucoup de temps, et comme leur maison de Godric's Hollow est détruite, c'est pour moi de vivre là où ils ont vécu de façon indirect.

En réfléchissant bien, Hermione comprenait ce que voulait dire Harry et puis c'est vrai qu'avec beaucoup de volonté et d'efforts ils pourront avoir une magnifique maison. Et en plus si cela rendait Harry heureux, elle l'était aussi.

OK, ça marche, tu as réussit à me convaincre, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais je te préviens, on reste au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce que les travaux soient finis !

D'accord ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi, dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais nous on va rentrer au Terrier, déclara Ginny. J'espère que Ron est de retour…

Tant fait donc pas, il est peut-être aller rejoindre sa petite amie la fofolle, ironisa Drago qui encore une fois se prit une petite tape de Ginny.

Après s'être dit au revoir et à demain, Ginny et Drago transplanèrent en laissant Harry et Hermione seuls devant leur maison.

Tu veux aller la visiter ? demanda Harry.

Non pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle. Il faut que nous allions encore voir mes parents.

Oui, mais dès lundi on commence le repérage de lieux, j'ai envies de m'installer au plus vite.

Avant de se rendre chez les Granger, le jeune couple rentra au 12, Square Grimmaurd pour y déposer leurs achats que Dobby s'empressa d'aller ranger. La famille d'Hermione vivait à 2 heures de Londres, donc ils décidèrent de s'y rendre en transplanant devant leur maison, afin de ne pas les surprendre ne atterrissant directement dans leur salon.

Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte, se fut Mrs Granger qui vint leur ouvrirent, elle abordait un grand sourire, visiblement heureuse de revoir sa fille qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

Hermione, ma chérie ! Quel bonheur de te revoir ! Je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer qu'à la fin du mois d'août ?

Je suis aussi contente de te revoir Maman, se réjouit également la jeune femme. Il y a eut quelques petits changements donc je suis rentrée.

Tu es rentrée aujourd'hui ? demanda sa mère en entraînant les deux nouveaux arrivant dans le salon.

Non, je suis rentrée hier matin vers 2 heures. Je suis directement allée chez Harry qui vit dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain.

Ah d'accord. Installez-vous donc. Ton père ne va pas tarder, il a dut aller voir un patient. Et toi Harry comment vas-tu ?

Les parents d'Hermione avaient déjà eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de rencontrer le petit-ami de leur fille. D'ailleurs, ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas trop au courant de l'histoire avec Voldemort, ni du danger que lui et Hermione couraient chaque années. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur la magie. Lorsque Hermione est partit en France, il y a deux mois, elle avait simplement dit à ses parents qu'elle partait faire un stage, et non que Dumbledore l'y avait envoyé pour la protéger.

Ca va, merci.

Et toi ma petite fille ? Tu as l'air songeuse ?

Ce n'est rien Maman, je vais super bien. En fait, je suis venue avec Harry pour vous annoncer quelques nouvelles.

Ah oui ? demanda innocemment Mrs Granger car elle avait bien entendu remarqué la bague de fiançailles que portait sa fille.

Tu veux que je te le disse maintenant ou bien on attend le retour de Papa ?

Hermione préférait d'abord tout dire à sa mère, car elle craignait un peu la réaction de son père face aux nouvelles qu'elle avait l'intention de leur dire. De plus, pour une fois, elle sentit le courage de Gryffondor en elle, et elle voulait en profiter avant qu'elle ne se dégonfle.

Vas-y, l'encouragea sa mère.

La jeune femme se lança :

Je vais vivre avec Harry.

C'est tout ? demanda Mrs Granger.

Non... on va se marier !

A cette annonce, la mère de la jeune femme prit sa fille dans ces bras pour la féliciter ainsi que Harry. Pendant cet instant, il ressentait en lui l'immense vide de ne plus avoir ses parents à ses côtés. Il aurait tellement voulut partager ses moments de joie et de bonheur avec eux. Mais cela était impossible, tout comme la présence de son parrain.

Merci, répondirent Harry et Hermione après cet instant d'embrassade.

Personnellement, je trouve comme vous êtes encore très jeunes, vous n'avez même pas encore 18 ans, mais vous êtes responsables et adultes dans votre monde, donc je pense que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Merci pour ton soutient Maman, déclara Hermione d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance.

Je sais que vous avez tous les deux vécus d'horribles moments, surtout toi Harry. Vous, vous demandez comment je le sais ? Tout simplement, à la veille de ton départ pour la France, le directeur de ton collège est venu nous voir pour nous expliquer la situation. Le fait qu'il y ait la guerre dans votre monde, le risque que courait Harry et donc toi.

Le jeune couple était étonné qu'elle sache tout cela, mais soulager de ne pas avoir à l'expliquer.

Pour quand est prévu le mariage ?

On ne sait pas encore très bien, répondit Harry. J'aimerais beaucoup avant la rentrée, car je commencerais mon travail à Poudlard où l'on m'a proposé un poste de professeur.

Magnifique, s'exclama Mrs granger. Et toi ma chérie, tu as déjà trouvé un emploi ?

Pas encore, répondit cette dernière.

Peut-être que je me trompes, mais mon intuition me dit que vous me cachez quelque chose les enfants ? Demanda leur hôte avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Le moment le plus dur pour Hermione arriva. Celui d'annoncer à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait jamais réussit à cacher quoique se soit à sa mère.

J'ai, enfin on a encore quelque chose à te dire Maman. Voilà, d'ici quelques mois tu vas devenir grand-mère.

Je l'avais deviné ! s'exclama sa mère. En tout cas je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, dit-elle en allant encore une fois prendre sa fille et son futur gendre dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne heure, tous les trois parlèrent des divers projets des deux fiancés. Viens alors le moment de partir, Hermione était déçue de ne pas avoir vu son père. Sa mère lui promit de tout lui raconter et lui certifia qu'il serait également très heureux pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentés chez eux, ils furent étonnés lorsque Dobby leur annonça qu'un visiteur les attendait dans le salon.


	8. Visite nocturne

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais je manque d'inspiration en ce moment...

****

****

**Chapitre 8 : Visite nocturne**

Etonnés de recevoir de la visite à ce moment-ci de la journée, Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans le salon afin de découvrir la personne qui les y attendait. Ils furent relativement surpris en voyant Ron installé sur le canapé devant la cheminée éteinte.

Salut vous deux, lança ce dernier joyeusement, ce qui était étonnant vu la description que Ginny leur avait faite.

Salut Ron ! Le salua Harry. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu aurais dû nous rejoindre au Chemin de Traverse.

Pour voir l'autre pute et son gigolo ! Non merci, ajouta-t-il toujours de manière très gaie.

Harry et Hermione restèrent muets en entendant les propos de leur ami. Qu'il insulte Malefoy, cela pouvait se comprendre sachant qu'il était son ennemi de toujours et qu'il le faisait depuis sa première année au collège, mais là à insulter sa sœur ! Ils n'en revenaient pas !

Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Hermione un peu inquiète.

Ca roule ma poule ! Ne te fais pas de bile pour moi ma belle ! dit-il en se levant et en allant vers Hermione pour lui mettre la main aux fesses.

Harry qui avait prévu le geste de son ami le poussa légèrement pour qu'il atterrisse à nouveau sur le canapé. Il commençait à s'énerver de l'attitude de son meilleur ami.  
Jamais encore il n'avait parlé de cette façon à ses amis et encore moins été aussi grossier. Il n'y avait plus de doute pour le couple : Ron était saoul.

Harry ! Murmura Hermione. Il est totalement bourré !

J'avais remarqué Mione. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda Harry qui n'osait pas imaginer la tête de Mrs Weasley en voyant rentrer son fils cadet totalement ivre.

Va lui faire prendre l'air, ordonna la jeune fille en voyant Ron lui jeter des regards pleins de sous-entendus.

J'veux pas d'air ! Lança Ron en tendant les bras vers la jeune fille. J'veux un câlin !

Cette fois-ci Ron, tu m'énerves sérieusement, s'irrita Harry en prenant Ron par le col de sa robe de sorcier et en le tirant dehors par la porte-fenêtre du salon qui menait directement dans le jardin.

Une fois, les deux amis dehors, Hermione alla à la cuisine pour demander à Dobby s'il n'avait pas un remède contre le cas de Ron.

Si Mademoiselle, Dobby connaît un remède pour Monsieur Ron, Winky en avait souvent besoin.

Aussitôt sa phrase achevée, l'Elfe de maison commença à préparer un breuvage au dessus de la cheminée, mélangeant poudres et potions en tout genres.

Pendant ce temps dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd, Harry avait assis son ami sur un vieux banc en pierre. Il était toujours entrain de raconter de conneries sur Ginny et Drago. Harry essayait de le résonner en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils s'aimaient, mais le rouquin ne voulait rien savoir. Le « Survivant » en avait vraiment assez. Il prit sa baguette qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche et lança un « Aqua sortia » directement sur Ron. Celui-ci fut aspergé par une grande quantité d'eau et se retrouva mouillé des pieds à la tête.

Peu à peu, il commença à sortir de son ivresse. Hermione arriva alors avec la boisson fumante que Dobby avait préparé, elle était surprise de retrouver son ami trempé jusqu'aux os.

Tiens Ron, ça va t'aider, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la tasse.

Merci ! Je me sens pas en super forme ! se plaignait-il.

Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, lança Harry toujours encore un peu en colère contre son ami. On peut au moins savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Chépa ! Murmura Ron tel un enfant pris en train de faire un bêtise. J'ai été idiot…

Oui ça tu peux le dire !

Désolé de vous avoir importuné et surtout merci !

On est là pour ça, ajouta Hermione remise de son attitude d'avant.

Tu peux rester là cette nuit, car à mon avis si tu rentres dans cet état tu auras de mauvaises surprises, proposa Harry.

Merci Harry. Tu pourrais me prêter Hedwige pour que j'écrive à Ginny et Drago pour m'excuser, car j'ai vraiment été le dernier des imbéciles.

Bien sûr, elle doit être dans la volière en haut au grenier.

Dépêches-toi car ils sont inquiets pour toi, ajouta Hermione.

Oui Maman, répondit Ron en ayant retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur et en rentrant dans la maison.

Tu crois qu'il sait ? demanda Hermione en voulant parler de l'allusion de Ron en lui disant Maman.

Ma chérie, tu oublis que c'est de Ron que tu parles. Il ne le remarquerait même pas si tu étais sur le point d'accoucher, plaisanta Harry.

Les deux amoureux passèrent encore quelques instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre à contempler les étoiles. Une seule se distinguait parmi les milliards d'autre, car elle était la plus brillante.

Harry, demanda Hermione, tu sais comment s'appelle cette étoile, celle qui brille plus que toutes les autres réunis ?

Non.

A Beaubâtons, j'ai eu des cours d'astronomie plus poussés qu'à Poudlard. J'ai appris que cette étoile s'appelle Sirius !

Sirius, murmura le jeune homme. Quel beau nom pour une étoile !

Après ce petit cours d'astronomie, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, éclairés par quelques rayons de lune par cette chaude nuit d'été.

Ron, quant à lui, était allé retrouver Hedwige qui était perchée dans sa volière située dans le grenier de la maison. Il s'appliqua à écrire une lettre d'excuse à sa sœur et à son nouveau beau-frère. Il en écrivit aussi une à Luna, pour lui dire qu'il était chez Harry et Hermione et qu'il passerait la chercher demain à 10h30 pour aller aux mariages.

Ce dimanche matin-là, il était le premier à se réveiller dans la maison, car très tôt Hedwige l'avait réveillé pour lui remettre la réponse de Ginny qui lui pardonnait son comportement. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner que Dobby s'empressa de lui préparer. Lorsqu'il eut pratiquement fini, il fut rejoint par Harry et Hermione.

Bonjour vous deux, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Salut, répondit Harry dans un bâillement, t'as l'ai en meilleure forme.

A part un mal de crâne, ça va !

Tant mieux, car si tu serais arrivé dans l'état où tu étais hier soir aux mariages, tout le monde aurait fait une drôle de tête, dit Hermione.

Dobby apporta un nouveau plat remplit de crêpes. Ron observait avidement la nourriture même s'il en avait déjà mangé une bonne douzaine.

Mmm, c'est un délice ! S'émerveilla-t-il. Meilleures que celles de Poudlard.

Comme à chaque fois que Ron parlait nourriture, ces deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

Encore une fois Ron, tu es un vrai goinfre ! s'exclama Hermione qui fut prise de nausées et alla se réfugié dans la salle de bain.

Harry inquiet, alla la rejoindre. Mais elle lui assura que c'était tout à fait normal dans son état. Il alla donc rejoindre Ron à la cuisine.

Elle est malade Hermione ? C'est dommage, qu'elle n'est pas en forme pour la fête d'aujourd'hui !

Tant fait pas, répondit Harry, ça va aller. D'ailleurs, la voila qui revient.

Effectivement, la jeune femme entra dans la cuisine en lançant un regard à son fiancé qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient le dire à Ron, le fait qu'ils soient fiancés et qu'ils attendent un bébé.

Ron, se lança Harry, on a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Vous allez vous marier, demanda se dernier du tac au tac.

Comment t'as deviné, demanda Hermione.

Suffit de vous regarder, voir comme vous êtes heureux. Vous avez toutes mes félicitations, je suis trop content pour vous, dit-il en allant serrer dans ces bras ces deux meilleurs amis.

Merci Ron, remercièrent les deux fiancés.

Mais faut qu'on te disse encore un truc, poursuivit Harry. On va avoir un bébé.

Ron qui était en train de finir son café, recracha presque la totalité de sa gorgée tellement il était surpris de cette nouvelle.

Quoi ? Vous, vous êtes tous donnez le mot ou quoi ? demanda ce dernier abasourdi.

Euh non, murmura Hermione.

On dirait pourtant, d'abord Ginny et Mal… et Drago et maintenant vous deux ! Cool, je vais devenir doublement Tonton ! s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous. Si il n'était 9h30 du matin, j'ouvrirais une bouteille de Bièrraubeurre pour fêter tous ça !

Ron, tu crois pas que t'as assez abusé de la boisson hier, le réprimanda Harry.

OK Papa ! Ironisa Ron. On ferait bien d'aller se préparer, vu que nous devons être au Terrier à 11h et j'ai dis à Luna que je passerais la prendre à 10h30.

D'accord, s'exclama Hermione, vu que vous êtes tellement galant tous les deux, je vais en première dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux garçons parlèrent de la Cabane hurlante. Ron avait promis à Harry de l'aider à restaurer sa future maison. Enfin, une dizaine de minutes avant de quitter l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, les trois amis étaient prêts. Hermione dans sa magnifique robe mauve qu'elle avait acheté hier, et les deux garçons portaient leurs robes de sorciers pour les grandes occasions : celle de Ron était noir et celle de Harry était bien entendu vert émeraude. Ils transplanèrent devant chez Luna, la jeune fille les attendaient déjà et était resplendissantes avec se robe de sorcière noire et ses cheveux blonds.

Bien entendu, Ron s'empressa de raconter à sa bien-aimée les dernières nouvelles, celles qu'il avait apprises ce matin même et celles concernant Ginny et Drago. Les quatre amis transplanèrent ensuite devant le Terrier, où l'on pouvait sentir toute l'effervescence de ce grand jour.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, où l'on pouvait voir tout le monde courir dans tous les sens. Mrs Weasley donnait des ordres aux Elfes de maison spécialement engagés pour l'occasion, les deux futurs mariés s'impatientaient dans le salon en compagnie de Mr Weasley et de leurs frères ainsi que Drago. Harry et Ron étaient allés les rejoindre pendant que Luna et Hermione montèrent à l'étage pour voir où en sont les futures mariées, Fleur et Tonks.

Les invités commençaient à arrivés, la cérémonie ainsi que la réception auront lieu dans le jardin spécialement aménagé pour cette occasion par l'extraordinaire pouvoir de la magie. On ne reconnaissait plus le jardin miteux et désordonné de la famille Weasley qui maintenant était remplit de fleurs blanches.

**Alors dites moi vite votre impression !**


End file.
